


Bubbly

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Undercover as a Couple, job fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur and Eames are posing as a couple to do a job a the Poconos Palace Resort. Of course Eames insisted that they get a Champagne Tower Suite.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gessorosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/gifts).



“This is one of the tackiest things I’ve ever seen,” Arthur sniffed as they entered their champagne tower suite at the Poconos Palace Resort, looking at the round bed with a mirrored ceiling, the heart-shaped pool, and the eponymous champagne-glass-shaped whirlpool. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Darling, it’s fabulous! I can’t believe you never told me this place existed!” Eames replied gleefully. 

“I too was living in blissful ignorance,” Arthur said dryly, “but trust me, if I had known, I definitely would not have told you.” 

“I’m hurt,” Eames playfully pouted. 

“Well buck up, we’ve got to go to dinner and it won’t do for honeymooners to be fighting.” 

They made their way to the dining room and saw Yusuf and Ariadne as they entered. 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. and Mrs. Eames,” Ariadne teased. 

“It wasn’t funny the first time and it’s not becoming funnier with repeated iterations,” Arthur growled. 

“No, it’s still pretty funny,” Yusuf chortled. 

“I don’t understand how someone looked at the names on our reservation and decided that we were a heterosexual married couple,” Arthur grumbled again. “I can’t believe _this_ is the best place for this job.” 

“I mean, our room came with a couple of bottles of champagne, so it’s pretty good in my estimation,” Yusuf said. 

“You bite your tongue, it’s _Verdi_ not champagne,” Arthur said with horror. 

“Regardless, the in-room massages provides a perfect opportunity for extraction. And they’re on their honeymoon, so no one is expecting them to come out of their room except for dinner. Watching you endure this is just bonus, petal,” Eames smirked at Arthur. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave a sigh that suggested he put up with more than any reasonable human could bear, and then took Eames’ hand as they walked over to their assigned table. 

Dinner (with two random other couples) was about as torturous as Arthur could have expected. They endured the inevitable inquiries about their relationship and answered with the cover story they had constructed about being on their honeymoon. As dinner finished up, it was announced that the after dinner entertainment that evening would be a version of the newlywed game, and all couples were invited to enter!

“Oh we have to go, darling!” Eames insisted. 

“Absolutely not, we have to go back to finish preparing,” Arthur hissed. 

“But it’s important for our cover,” Eames whispered back. 

“Not as important as being ready for tomorrow!”

“Okay, fine, but I’m going to prepare from the hot tub.” Eames conceded. “And I’m drinking the Verdi.” 

“Help yourself,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes at Eames’ ridiculousness. 

Eames continued his teasing on the short walk back to their room, until Arthur opened the door to the suite and flipped on the light. Arthur watched as Eames went suddenly silent as he took in their room. The hot tub was on and bubbling, a bottle of real champagne was chilling by the table with a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries. The bed was strewn with rose petals. 

“What?” Eames started, before Arthur pushed him against the wall and kissed him. 

“It might not be our honeymoon, but it’s basically our anniversary, or did you forget, Mr. Eames,” Arthur murmured against Eames’ lips before kissing him again, and again, and again. 

“But you hated all of this,” Eames said as he pulled away for a breath. 

“But you love it, and I love you,” Arthur said, seriously, smiling fondly at Eames’ shocked expression. “Also it made it a bit easier sneaking around to arrange everything. It’s very difficult to surprise you. It’s like you dig up secrets for a living.” 

“Darling,” Eames said helplessly, still overwhelmed by the gesture. 

“Well come on, you’ve been talking about the champagne glass hot tub since we took this job, let’s try it out.” Arthur pulled Eames over toward the stairs that allowed access to the monstrosity. 

“I love you, Mrs. Eames.” 

“I love you too, Mr. Eames, which is why you can get away with that exactly once. Now take off your clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head as soon as I saw the prompt was "Bubbly" and then I spent ages trying to figure out which parts of this job to write. I loved the idea of Arthur and Eames posing as a couple (but also really being a couple) to do a job at a resort in the Poconos. This is meant with a lot of teasing love, because the Poconos resorts are a little tacky and ridiculous, but they are also super fun if you just kind of lean into it. I like to think that Arthur would be charmed by Eames' enthusiasm and would choose to lean into it. Also yes, they do (or at least did) just generate an automatic "Mr. and Mrs." Last name of the person who made the reservation for everything.


End file.
